Jinn
Jinn, the children of the smokeless fire, was a generic term for all the spirits and forces of nature. They were a race of free-spirited, strong-willed elementals. History Creation The Jinn were the first creations that Shilah, Lady Sun, and Kaleel, Lord Moon, placed on the Mortal Realm. Unlike their parents, the Jinn were not solitary creatures. They grew lonely and desired others with whom to interact, as well as activities to occupy their time. Eventually, they created the humans and other races, as the Ashalan. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera The Senpet believed Shilah wished to rest, and she had created the Jinn to appoint them as the gods to the mortals. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 199 The Ra'Shari believed there was a time when the jinn were not one race but five, each tied to one of five elements: smokeless fire, saltless water, windless air, weightless earth, and formless form. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 184 The Ashalan were their first creation, and they had the cursed gift of the immortality. The jinn showed they made a mistake, and the next creation, the humans, were made mortals. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 130 The Khayel Lord Moon recognized the danger of their first creations. He knew that the Jinn had enough strength to rise against the heavens if they worked together, and desired a weapon to use against them should that day come. While Lady Sun created and named things, he allowed a single slip of Nothing to escape into the world, the Khayel. Lord Moon would use the Khayel against the jinn if needed. The First Jinn War In the Second Age the Jinn were offered great power. But many of the Jinn were not benevolent beings. Several of the most powerful Jinn, including the Jinn Lord Kaleel, staged a coup against the gods. Kaleel and his five brothers together toppled the Moon and casted him into an eternity of quiet slumber in the First Jinn War. The Kaleel's Legion invaded the night sky, dousing thousands of stars and capturing the rest in the Night of the Burning Sky. Together, the Jinn imprisoned the evening heavens. Kaleel knew the awesome secrets of the stars and how to destroy them. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Sayel Blade When the First Jinn War swept through the Celestial Heavens and Lord Moon witnessed his own imminent demise, he called upon his secret weapon, but it did not respond. It had been trapped within the Sayel Blade by the Jinn Lord Kaleel using deception. However, the Sayel Blade was a powerful nemuranai which could be wielded to kill jinn. Day of Wrath Shilah was imprisoned and alone she fell into madness. The jinn enslaved the Younger Races who began to work against them. Eventually Shilah was awakened from her lunacy and she saw what had happened outside of her prison through the veracity of the Hakhim's Seal. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans, what was known as the Day of Wrath. Lady Sun's anger drove magic away from the Burning Sands or destroyed it altogether. Most unnamed Jinn were destroyed that day, and only few could survive. Fleeing Only one thousand jinn remained alive. Harik's Ruby (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) The survivors fled out of Shila's anger reach. Many of them hid in the Black Earth, the Blighted Realms, A Fallen Kami, by Rich Wulf and they were imprisoned beneath the god Kaleel's foot. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 109 Some of them found the remnants of the entity of darkness known as the Khayel and merged with it, becoming Shadow-Jinn, and the group was The Quest. As beings of the Nothing they were entities plagued with near-uncontrollable urges to devour, to return everything to the primal essence from which it came. The Ashalan convinced several jinn to came inside the corpses of human individual and began to bind jinn in the subterranean and secret Ashalan City of the Seventh Star waiting for a time that would awaken them. These humans became powerful sahir and faded the knowledge that inside they had a soul of a jinn. The Ashalan knew Kaleel would come again, as foresaw in an ancient prophecy called the Awakening, and that day these jinn they had saved, the Jinn of the Qanon, would be instrumental in the Jinn Lord's defeat. Human servants The jinn became servants of the sahir, powerful sorcerers with the knowledge to bind them and use them as tools. These jinn, were the only ones the humanity and other races knew during centuries. The jinn had fled to another layer of the reality, or hidden behind the human flesh. So they only could enter again in the mortal world when they were summoned by the sahir. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 291 Awakening In 1132 the Moon vanished during the evenements known as the Awakening releasing Kaleel and his legion. They were confronted by the Celestial Alliance, a mixture of humans, Ashalan, jinn of the Qanon, and others, who eventually defeated them. The most powerful jinn were destroyed or faded to the stars, disappearing from the Mortal Realm. After Awakening Again the remaining jinn became merely servants of the humans, bound to their will. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 84 Types A jinn could be classified as belonging to either Flame (smokeless fire), Sea (saltless water), Wind (windless air), Sand (weightless earth), or Ka (shapeless shape). The jinn were able to use their affinity with their element to manipulate it and cast spells. [http://kazenoshiro.com/forge/2/Legend%20of%20the%20Burning%20Sands%20RPG.pdf Legend of the Burning Sands, Campaign Sourcebook, p. 66] Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 184 Another classification was Elder Jinn, who were able to command several elements, and Smaller Jinn, who only commanded one element. Summoning The Sahirs were able to summon Jinns, bound them into a Bronze Lantern and commanded them to use the Jinn's power. The Jinn disliked it however, and if they were to become free, the Jinn could return to attack their former master. [http://kazenoshiro.com/forge/2/Legend%20of%20the%20Burning%20Sands%20RPG.pdf Legend of the Burning Sands, Campaign Sourcebook, p. 67] Inside the lantern the Jinns were bound into eternal slavery. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Mortals were convinced that the Jinn were their slaves, they did not remember a time when the jinn were free, striding the world with godly might, and one of them, first-born of Shilah and her husband, Kaleel, who knew the awesome secrets of the stars and how to destroy them. Ritual The sahir performed the Hakhim's Seal, and after six hours of ritual the spell was completed and the jinn appeared. They had been retrieved from the place they were and placed inside the seal drew in the floor. The summoned jinn would be contained inside the marks during an hour. Once it was invoked a jinn could not follow the orders of the sahir, but the jinn wished to be in the mortal world, from which they were obliged to flee, so they traded and arranged a deal. Integrity was eternal, so the Jinn could be trusted. They used to request water, which did not existed in the realm they lived. They did not need it for living, but they enjoyed to drink it or swim inside the water. Works for Jinns The Powerful, Stealth, and Tough jinn served as spies and bodyguards. The Mystical assisted their summoners, and the Workers made manual tasks or crafted items. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 292 Wounds A jinn could be wounded, and dripped blue blood. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Immortality The humans believed that the Jinn were imortals. The idea was proved false in 1132 when the Ebonites found two corpses, Tabari, the Qabal Shadowmaster, and the jinn Gathriq. Both were long-dead, locked in a final battle-pose. A black sword, the Sayel Blade, gripped in the hands of Tabari pinned Gathriq up against the tunnel wall. Nezumi They called the jinn as "evil spirits that should be dead", and avoided the Burning Sands fearing them. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman Ki-Rin Clan The Ki-Rin Clan confronted several jinn during his time in the City of Sorcerers. Way of the Unicorn, p. 9, 32-34 The Iuchi combatted and then eventually made peace with the jinn Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 9 in the year 305. Imperial Histories 2, p. 154 Destroyer War During the Destroyer War, conducted by the Champion of Jigoku Kali-Ma against the Emerald Empire, sightings of jinn were reported. The Destroyer War, Part 12, by Shawn Carman Known Jinns There were 999 free Jinns, 1001 Qanon, 312 survivors of the Kaleel's Legion, and an undetermined number of other jinns tasked with various missions. * Ayna, Jinn of Brutal Harvest * Ajbar * Akhad * Gathriq * Israk * Jinn of a Thousand Midnights * Jinn of Decay * Jinn of Desire * Jinn of Destruction * Jinn of Eternal Beauty * Jinn of Infinite Eyes * Jinn of Reflection * Jinn of the Dark Hour * Jinn of the New Moon * Jinn of Virtue * Kaleel * Nim * Saqr al Fediq See also * Jinn/Meta External Links * Jinn Horde (LBS - The Awakening) * Enslaved Djinn (Gates of Chaos) * Category:Magic and Religion